Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production method of a recording material, and a recording material.
Related Art
Conventionally, as a production method of a decorative product exhibiting a glossy appearance, metallic plating, stamp-printing using a metallic foil, thermal transfer by using a metallic foil or the like have been used.
However, with these methods, there were problems such as that it was difficult to form fine patterns, and it was difficult to apply to a curved surface part. Also, with stamp-printing, there was the problem that it was not possible to print metal tones with gradations for which the on-demand capability is low, and it was difficult to handle multi-product production.
On the other hand, as a recording method to a recording medium (base material) by using compositions including pigments or colorants, a recording method using an inkjet method is used. The inkjet method is excellent in terms of formation of fine patterns, in terms of being suitably applied for recording on curved surface parts as well, and in terms of being able to print at specific sites on demand, and being able to print with gradations. Also, in recent years, a composition (ultraviolet-curable ink for inkjet), which becomes hardened by irradiating ultraviolet light, has been used in order to provide an item that is particularly excellent in terms of abrasion resistance, water resistance, solvent resistance or the like with the inkjet method (see, for example, Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-57548).
However, with the ultraviolet-curable ink for inkjet, when metal powder was used instead of pigments or colorants, “glossy appearance” includes a shiny glossy appearance having a mirror surface (shiny appearance), or when observing a designated area of a subject, a sparkly glossy appearance (sparkly appearance) for which there is a big difference in the situation of the changes in the reflective state for each site within the area as the observation direction changes such as with lamé, and the like, but when using the ultraviolet-curable ink for inkjet, there was the problem that it was particularly difficult to express the kind of shiny appearance or sparkly appearance noted above.
Also, by lengthening the time from when the droplets land using the inkjet method until hardening starts, it is thought that there is an improvement in the glossy appearance, but in such a case, depending on the type of base material, due to excessive wetting and expansion of the ultraviolet-curable ink for inkjet, or the ultraviolet-curable ink for inkjet being repelled, it is difficult to form the desired shape pattern with good precision.